Soul's attraction
by Ryopini
Summary: OS - La forêt de Beacon Hills était connue pour ses faits étranges, ses animaux énigmatiques… Et pour être le lieu de prédilection de Stiles Stilinski, le jeune homme le plus curieux de la ville. Ce fut d'ailleurs lors d'une de ses fameuses balades dans cette forêt qu'il y fit la rencontre la plus incroyable de sa vie, qui le troubla au plus profond de son être.


Bonjour à tous,

Comme promis, en ce beau week-end voici un petit texte défi, toujours fait avec Sloe Balm ! Le thème que nous avons choisi est : « Rencontre hors du commun ».

Du coup je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller voir le sien ! "Se (re)trouver" Une petite pépite!

J'espère que vous aimerez et que cela rentre bien dans le défi.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Fin septembre, une période où les nuits arrivaient bien plus tôt et où elles commençaient à se rafraîchir. Mais cette période n'empêchait pas Stiles, jeune homme avide de curiosité, de se balader dans la forêt intrigante de Beacon Hills. Il savait qu'elle regorgeait de faits mystérieux qui titillaient régulièrement l'esprit vif de Stiles.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il partit se balader en cette nouvelle nuit, à la recherche de calme et de nouveautés.

Apprêté de son sweat rouge préféré, les mains dans les poches il avança dans les arbres, leurs branches humides caressant ses joues lorsqu'il y passait trop près, laissant des légères trainées d'eau sur sa peau. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste du calme et le bruissement des feuilles, une ambiance qui le calmait énormément.

Mais ce silence fut perturbé par un bruit émanant d'un buisson proche de lui. Avec une crainte certaine, mais une curiosité piquée au vif, il s'y approcha lentement. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir plus de deux billes lumineuses qu'il fut projeté en arrière par un monstre baveux et indescriptible. Stiles perdit le contrôle de ses appuis et se retrouva allongé sur le sol, l'incroyable bête commença à grimper sur lui, les crocs sortit grognant agressivement sur sa personne.

Stiles paniqua, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'animaux dangereux, ni de près, ni de loin. Et pour le coup, celui-ci était bien trop près de lui. Tellement près qu'il sentait son souffle et son haleine putride se répercuter sur sa bouche. Il était incapable de savoir ce qui était sur lui, prêt à le dévorer. Il essaya de reculer mais la pression était forte. Son souffle s'accéléra, il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi penser. Il ferma fortement les yeux et pensa à son père, regrettant d'être parti sans lui dire qu'il l'aimait, sans lui dire un dernier au revoir. Il pria pour que son père s'en sorte sans lui, qu'il ne lâche pas prise malgré son départ.

Dans sa détresse, une larme perla sur le coin de son œil.

Il avait peur pour sa vie, il ne voyait aucun moyen qu'il s'en sorte.

Puis un nouveau bruit attira son attention, il tourna vivement la tête et rouvrit ses yeux.

Son cœur arrêta de battre un court instant. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Sa vision fut comme au ralenti. Un magnifique loup s'approcha d'eux, il avait un pelage noir flamboyant et des yeux d'une couleur hypnotisante. Ses babines étaient levées, grognant lui aussi avec agressivité. Cependant il ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer lui, mais la créature au-dessus de lui. Ses pattes fines mais bien musclées étaient prêtes à rebondir.

Stiles en avait oublié ce qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait lâcher son regard de cette magnifique créature. Dès son arrivée, une sensation de sécurité l'avait envahi, il émanait de ce loup une énergie tellement belle et forte qu'il l'apaisait.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Alors qu'il aurait jugé ce temps d'observation comme des heures, il s'était passé en vérité uniquement quelques secondes.

Le loup plongea sur la bestiole, l'éloignant de Stiles. Ce dernier se redressa d'un coup prenant appui sur ses mains et observa le « combat ».

C'était une lutte sans merci, il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir quelle étrange créature venait de s'attaquer à lui. Son regard ne se défaisant de toute façon pas de ce loup sorti de nulle part, Il le défendait corps et âmes. Stiles était fasciné par sa carrure, sa prestance incroyable et sa force surhumaine.

Un couinement l'alerta, l'affreuse créature avait réussi à faire mal à son loup. Stiles voulut se lever pour l'aider, mais il réalisa après coup que c'était stupide, intervenir entre deux créatures sauvages n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée au monde. Il resta semi debout un temps, hésitant malgré tout à intervenir.

Mais après un dernier coup de crocs de la part du loup, l'étrange créature cessa tout mouvement, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Stiles les observa longuement, le loup ne bougea plus non plus, observant la bête sur le sol. Le jeune homme se mit sur un genou, continuant de fixer la plus belle chose qu'il lui a été permis de voir.

Il s'en approcha lentement, toujours captivé par cet être, et tendit sa main afin de la glisser dans ce pelage semblant si doux. Mais avant même de le toucher, le loup tourna sa gueule vers lui et gronda profondément. Il recula vivement la main. Mais ne cessa de le fixer. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

Le monde s'arrêta.

Stiles ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait la sensation que son âme était attirée par ce loup. Tout son être semblait connecté à lui.

Pourtant c'était un loup, un animal sauvage, féroce et dangereux. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie, l'approcher et ne jamais le lâcher.

Alors quand celui-ci commença à partir en courant, Stiles se leva d'un seul coup et le suivit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe, il était hors de question de le perdre de vue. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ensuite ? Il ne savait pas. Mais son instinct lui ordonna de courir après la bête. Il en oublia la chose qui l'avait l'attaqué, sa précédente peur… Il ne pensait qu'au loup, qu'à ce regard envoutant qui l'avait pris entre ses griffes.

Lors de sa course effrénée, ses pieds s'entremêlèrent dans des racines de nombreuses fois, mais en se récupérant comme il pouvait, il reprenait sa course, puis il se faisait fouetter le visage par des branches. Mais il ne reculerait pas, il irait jusqu'au bout, il se relèverait à chaque fois. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, peu importe les embûches, il se remettait debout rapidement et redémarrait, essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue.

Puis il vit la lisière du bois au loin, il s'étonna de voir le loup s'y diriger. Dans son étonnement, il se prit une nouvelle branche, le faisant poser le genou sur le sol. Mais lorsqu'il se rattrapa et qu'il redressa la tête, il ne le voyait plus.

La panique le gagna, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le retrouver. C'était essentiel, vital. Son âme se déchirait à l'idée même de ne pas le revoir.

Il se releva d'autant plus vite, mettant de côté chaque moindre douleur que son corps lui faisait subir. La lisière de la forêt s'approcha et il finit par l'atteindre. A son plus grand étonnement, une fois sorti, il tomba sur une vieille maison. Il s'arrêta net, repris sa respiration lentement en observant les alentours. Il connaissait cette maison. Il en avait entendu parler un millier de fois. C'était le manoir de la famille Hale. Aussi intrigante qu'inquiétante. Il avait entendu dire que le fils Hale, Derek, l'avait repris mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Impossible que le loup se soit réfugié dans une maison. Mais le doute le prit. Il avança lentement, se mordillant la lèvre. Il n'y avait plus de trace du loup, mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha il vit un homme, torse nu, sur le palier de la maison.

Son cœur accéléra de nouveau, la sensation était de nouveau là. Il se sentait en sécurité, son âme était en fusion, son corps entier répondait à l'appel de l'homme face à lui. Il voulait s'en rapprocher, il voulait le toucher. Le jeune homme musclé était terriblement attractif, ses cheveux lui semblaient aussi soyeux que le pelage rencontré sur le loup.

Puis lorsque l'homme se retourna, sa respiration s'arrêta.

Ses yeux.

Ils étaient aussi hypnotisant que ceux du loup, d'une couleur aussi intrigante que belle. Un charme fou en ressortait et il était attiré de la même manière. Ils lui rappelèrent énormément ceux du loup.

C'était même plus que ça : Ils étaient identiques.

L'homme le fixa un instant, laissa glisser son regard sur son corps, provoquant un frisson inattendu à Stiles, puis pénétra dans son manoir. Laissant Stiles au bord de la forêt avec une seule question en tête, une question tellement improbable, mais qui faisait raisonner positivement son âme.

Est-ce que sa plus belle rencontre, est-ce que ce loup, était Derek Hale ?

* * *

_Alors ? Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review! Merci à tous_


End file.
